The present disclosure relates to data center management and operations and, more specifically, to a system and method for using augmented reality to assist data center operators.
Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or location data. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented) by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality.
Hardware components for AR often include: processors, displays, sensors, and input devices, for example. Modern mobile computing devices like smartphones and tablet computers often contain these elements, which may include cameras and micro-electrical mechanical system (MEMS) sensors, such as accelerometers, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, and solid-state compasses, for example, that make such mobile computing devices suitable AR platforms. Other AR platforms may include head-mounted displays (HMDs), head-up displays (HUDs), modified glasses or other eyewear, contact lenses, projectors, and other display technologies, which may be portable and/or stationary.
Tagging is the process of connecting digital content to physical elements such as products, packaging, displays, storefronts, and print materials, for example. This digital content may be accessed when a device scans a quick response (QR) code or is moved within range of a near-field communications (NFC) tag, for example.